love at the zoo
by apples78
Summary: this is just a story about robin jones finding love at the way shound benjamin and dylan get all the girls


AN/ Sorry for all the rewrites but I wanted to get it just right and now I have. I don't own the chracters just Michelle. It was two weeks before the zoo reopened and Robin Jones walked into the Jaguar café after work and noticed has boss Benjamin mee and Kelly Foster talking to a pretty blonde he had never seen before. "Hi Benjamin hi Kelly" said Robin. "Hi Robin" said Benjamin and Kelly. "Who's your new friend he asked?". "This is Michelle Davidson are new zoo secretary" replied Benjamin. "Nice to meet you Michelle am Robin Jones maybe I could show you around the zoo sometime" he said. "Nice to meet you Robin I wed like that very much" Michelle said. "Robin is are craftsman" said Kelly. "Who's that over there asked?" Michelle "that's Peter Macready he and Robin do everything around hear but feed the animals" said Benjamin. "WARTER FERIS THAT S.O.B STOLE MY IDEAS!" Peter screamed as he threw a dart at the dart bored across the room. "who's Walter Ferris asked Michelle?" " He is are zoo inspector" replied Kelly. "last time he came here for a pop bye we had to lock Peter in a room at my house" said Benjamin. "I hope things go better when he comes back in two days for the inspection" said Kelly "Me too" said Robin. "me three" replied Benjamin. "Wed you like a bear?" asked Robin. "Yes I wed" replied Michelle. "Hear you go" said Robin handing her the bear. "Thank you Robin" she said taking the bear. "Hi dad hi Kelly" said Rosie as she walked in to the Jaguar café with her brother Dylan. "Think god its Friday!" said Dylan. "Hi kid's" said Benjamin. "Who's this?" asked Rosie "This is Michelle honey she is are new zoo secretary" replied Benjamin. " I thought uncle Duncan was doing that for you?" Asked Dylan. "No he is just going to be doing the books for me" replied Benjamin. "Nice to meet you" said Rosie. "Nice to meet you Rosie " said Michelle. "Nice to meet you" replied Dylan. "Nice to meet you guys" said Michelle. Just then a loud noise got there attention. "What was that sound asked?" Robin. "Peter has passed out drunk" someone said. "Not again" replied Rosie. "Who's turn is it to take him home?" asked Kelly. ''mine" replied Robin. "I'll see you tomorrow at the zoo Michelle" he smiled at Michelle as he and Benjamin picked Peter up off the floor of the jaguar café and took him to Robin's car outside the café. "is he always like this?" asked Michelle. "No only on the weekends" said Robin. "What was he drinking?" she asked. "Scotch that's all he drinks and Coffee and water when he works" said Kelly. "So Robin's nice does he have a girlfriend?" asked Michelle. "No he does not have a girlfriend" replied Kelly. "Oh that's too bad he has a nice smile" she said as she got ready to go home thinking to herself this job might not be so bad after all. The next day Robin sew Michelle in Benjamin's office. "Hi Michelle smiled Robin". "Hi Robin" replied. Michelle. "Are you enjoying your first day of work at the zoo?" asked Robin. "yes very much did you get your friend home safe last night?" she asked. "Yes very safe " he replied eyeing Michelle. "Who's your little friend over hear?" asked Michelle. " This is crystal she is a capuchin monkey" Robin replied. "She is so adorable" said Michelle. "Yes but not as adorable as" replied Robin. "Thank you" said Michelle. "I have to go back to work new " said Robin. "Ok I'll see you later I wed still like you to show me around the zoo sometime" replied Michelle. "How about this afternoon I can come get you at 12:pm and I can show you the zoo and then we can have lunch at the Jaguar café" replied Robin. "I wed like that vary much" she said. "Good so it's a date then" Robin said. "Yes it is" said Michelle smiling. "Good I'll see you then" he replied. Later that day Robin went back to the office to pick up Michelle. "You look nice" said Robin. "Thank you you look nice too" she replied as the two walked out of the office. As they walked around the zoo they noticed everyone making last minute reapers to the zoo. "Hay Nathan whets up?" asked Robin "Not much how about you man?" asked Nathan. "Am just showing Michelle around the zoo" he replied "Nice to meet you Michelle" Nathan replied. "And its nice to meet you too Nathan" said Michelle. The two started to walk again " This is Buster the bear" said Robin. "Oh he is so cute but not as cute as you" she said "Thank you" replied Robin smiling. "You have a nice smile" replied Michelle. "Thanks so do you " said Robin. "it's a nice day for a walk" Michelle said taking has hand. " yes it is replied Robin. "So ware is Crystal?" she asked. "In her enclosure I put her in there before a come to get you" he replied. "Why?" she asked. "I wanted it to be just the two of us" he replayed putting has arm around her as the walked. "thank you for that I like it just the two of us she said. "Good new this is Salmon the lion" he said "His so big" said Michelle. "everyone says that" Robin replied "really?" she asked " yes every time some one see's him that's what they say so are you reedy for lunch?" he asked "Yes I am lunch wed be good right new" she replied. 5 minutes later Robin and Michelle ware sitting at a table for two at the jaguar café she was laughed as Robin told her the story of Buster's greet escape. "No he did not" Michelle said when Robin finish has story. "Yes he did you can even ask mr Mee next time you see him he was the one who found Buster and called us at the zoo" said Robin. "Hare you go gays two hamburgers with fries" Lilly said when she bought them there food. "thank you Lilly" replied Robin. "No problem" said Lilly "So tell me about yourself'' said Michelle as she begin to eat. "Well am from hare in California" Replied Robin. "cool" said Michelle "Ware are you from?" he asked. "Am from hare in California too she replied. "What part " he asked "L.A." she said. "Me too" Robin said. Its time for me to go back to work" she replayed as they finished eating there food. "Let me walk you back to the office" Robin said. "Ok I wed like that" she said. As they walk out of the Jaguar café and headed to the office. "Thank you for lunch and for showing me around the zoo" she said as she walked in to the office. "no problem" replied Robin as he kissed her cheek and walk out of the office. Ok so if you want to see what happens next leave me review and I will put up chapter 2 this is my first story.


End file.
